final_destination_6fandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Dickinson
Patrick Dickonson,(also known as V''',fully '''Maniac V) is the titular main character and main antagonist of V'' franchise and the secondary antagonist of the spin-off series ''Ours. He is a serial killer who murdered all of 8-A students in Bilfen Sancaktepe in first book,then he continues to kill people who he wants at series. He killed so many people through many days,but the chain is broken when Amanda cuts her arm. 11 Years later,V returns to kill,and destroys so much country organisations. In Big Powerity,V is hired a rich man named Byron O.J. because he paid money to V if he kills his business enemies. After a new killer named Zoko introsuces himself to World and starts to kill,V kills O.J.,then Zoko. Next years V tries to be immortal by using a poison.but his attempt is unsuccessful. He finally meets his death on the hands of teenager murderer Ed Brianolle,ironically the secondary antagonist of the series. V wears an anormal monster mask,and he wears a bag full of varios objects,as his chainsaw,machete,sharp impellers and more. Biography Death of a Class V killed 2 security guards at the school,then climb to window and came to class. He first dismembered Eray with his chainsaw. V sucks his pankreas and fills his gall bladder with stomach enzyms. Then he impregnates it to Efe,Efe dies at same time. Everyone swears to V,then V impales Defne using Efe's spinal cord. Short after he decapitates Metehan with a ceiling part after he sweared to him. V cuts Kaan's front body after he fought with him and puts Metehan's head there,then V cuts Damla's legs, Ege vomits and cries,Arda and Onur swears. Suddennly V brokes Ayda's neck with Damla's legs,then takes her head off and decapitates Ege's head with it. Esma cries while her best friend dies. Then Arda swears to V and tells they hated each other,they need to fight. V fastly drills Arda's front body with chainsaw,then openes Ege's umbrella in his body. Arda explodes alive. He gives his meat to Alara,but she cries. V eats a bit of the meat,and everyone screams. the he gives it to Alara, she compulsorly eats Arda's meat and dies. Short after V impales Onur's head with chainsaw,then Selim tried to escape from class but V cuts Alara's back skin with machete,then suffocates Selim with it. Others try to kill V with books,but it was nothing and V was still bloody and normal. Esma shouts they are 6 left,he needs to stop. V becomes angry and takes Selim's head off and also his neck vessels. He puts chainsaw in it,and pushes Esma to chair. Esma's brain explodes and head impales from chainsaw front. Murathan tries to escape,but V throws him a knife and he dies. Later V crushes Kayra with a table on ,then dismemberes Nehir with a sharp Impeller,then changes Ekin's brain with Nehir's,then decapitates her with machete. V finally kills Hakan with Machete,he chops him as a meat. He escapes from the school,trying to find a new place to terror and kill. Mall Killer V comes to Rings Mall,he bisects a male security guard, kills Bill in cinema,then leaves there and kills two man named Ahmet and Mehmet while chasing Amanda,Jack and Mary. Then V explodes a killer,Sadık Annesütü's brain and says I am the one who killed you,referring to him. V hacks Jack and Mary with machete,then saves himself from Amanda's bullets and escapes from Rings along with killing a man. Bloody Wash After the massacre,V goes to his home and washes his clothes and weapons. Suddenly an elderly apartment worker knocks the door and gives him soup, V thanks and takes it. Later Amy,another tourist in Sancaktepe comes and they talk about Sancaktepe. While they are talking,V sees the news about him and two cops. Later that night,V breaks Hayati Akın's door and enters his home. He garrotes Akın with kneazle,suddenly Bahadır Göz comes and shots a gun. Gun breaks window,using this V kills Göz with a sharp peg-top. Then he dismemberes them in the bath and escapes. World's Problem V comes to airport in İstanbul and tells his name is Yılan Serdar. Security accepts and V boards. On the flight, V impales the woman next to him with pencil,then kills every passenger,then the Pilot and co-pilot. After plane crushes to ground,V runs away and rapes a young woman,then slaps her with machete. 2 days later V breaks into a set and decapitates Drake,hacks Aleyna Tilki and Justin Bieber. Suddenly Amanda comes. Amanda Returns Amanda starts a fight with her archenemy V,and she takes V's machete and hurts him. V runs to corridor,but Amanda finds him and cuts his arm. While this things are happening,V teleports to a portal and comes back. Amanda throws V to parking lot,and says him he is dead by now. V swears and runs to hospital,trying to survive. Ours V also appeared in spin-off Ours trilogy,from after he teleported to a portal in hospital to came back. Because of the time is very slow in Parallel World,he never spend 3 days,he only spend 3 minutes. Ours After he teleported to another portal,which is a forest,V sees Hakan,Nehir,Metehan,Defne and Murathan. He becomes confused about why they are still alive,suddenly he drops his own V money to dirt,short after Hakan found him and showed it to his friends. Ours 2 While the kids are running to escape from T,V's brother in Parallel World they also pass by a gas stop where V killed a woman with a brutal way:Kidney in mouth. Ours 3 V follows T and kids to a small hut.,and they started to fight each other. T tries to use his chainsaw,but Hakan bursts it to tiny pieces. Then they slap V in face,V fells down,asking T to help. V swears to him and doesn't helps,and Nehir openes a portal to real World,and sends V back. Return to Sancaktepe Victims of V Death of a Class :20 Kills # Woman Bilfen Security-Slashed with machete. # Male Bilfen Security-Slashed with machete. # Eray Şen-Organs hacked by chainsaw. # Efe Barutçugil-Eray's gall bladder crushed in head. # Defne Uslu-Impaled by Efe's spinal cord. # Metehan Kanmaz-Decapitated by ceiling piece. # Kaan Giray-Belly cutten by machete. # Damla Sözeri-Legs cutten and bleeds out by machete. # Ayda Kaya-Neck broken by Damla's legs. # Ege Baykal-Decapitated by Ayda's head. # Arda Şimşek-Umbrella opened inside. # Alara Akçar-Ate Arda's meat hardly. # Onur Erdem-Head slashed by chainsaw. # Selim Aktaş-Suffocated by Alara's skin. # Esma Özçelik-Head expulsed by chainsaw. # Murathan Kabak-Knife thrown to head. # Kayra Deniz-Leg bones broken by table. # Nehir Soral-Hacked by sharp impeller. # Ekin Noyin-Decapitated by machete # Hakan Şora-Chopped by machete. Mall Killer :8 Kills # Rings Security Guard-Bisected by machete. # Bill-Leg cutten by machete. # Ahmet-Head crushed by Mehmet's head. # Mehmet-Head crushed by Ahmet's head. # Sadık Annesütü-Decapitated by a single punch. # Jack-Hacked by machete. # Mary-Hacked by machete. # Man in parking lot-Bisected by machete. Bloody Wash : '2 Kills' # Bahadır Göz-Sharp peg-top thrown to head. # Hayati Akın-Dismembered by kneazle. World's Problem :22 Kills # Woman Passenger-Pencil in head. # 15 people in plane-Killed by the same pencil in different methods. # Pilot-Killed by machete. # Co-Pilot-Killed by machete. # Annette-Slapped by machete. # Drake-Decapitated by machete. # Aleyna Tilki-Hacked by bag zip. # Justin Bieber-Hacked by toilet cover. Ours :1 Kill # Woman in Gas Stop-Kidney in mouth. Return to Sancaktepe :9 Kills # Burt Kewzer-Neck impaled by machete. # Donnie Danalo-Impaled by machete and thrown to tree. # Chewie Sarocco-Impaled by Donnie's arm. # Alice Whitehurst-Neck snapped 180 degrees. # Timmy Cooper-Impaled by metal in bed. # Bree Blossom-Forehead rubbed to staircase,head slashed by knife,thrown to fire. # Trent Chelize-Gutted in chest by knife. # Jenna McNantes-Trisected by barbed wire. # Lawrence Sears-Neck broken and head crushed by foot. World Leader V : '34 Kills' # 20 people in Sancaktepe-Shot by machine gun. # Erkan-Snapped in half by door. # Amy-Head crushed by vase. # Mike Pence -Throat slit off-screen. # Mike Pence's bodyguard-Throat slit. # White Palace security-Head bashed to walls. # An American Minister-Impaled by machete. # James Lucas Bottom-Thrown to a car from fourth floor. # Ralph the Old Man-Throat slit. # Corey-Decapitated by machete. # Mark-Decapitated by machete. # Ginny-Decapitated by machete. # Robert-Decapitated by machete. # Tyson-Decapitated by machete. # French Man-Head crushed by window. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:V Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mall Killer characters Category:Death of a Class characters Category:Bloody Wash characters Category:Male Category:Ours 1 characters Category:Parallel World characters Category:Ours 2 characters Category:Ours characters Category:Ours 3 characters Category:World's Problem Characters Patrick Dickinson Category:Serial Killers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Humans Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Artificcal Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:One Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Return to Sancaktepe characters Category:V Category:World Leader V characters Category:Ours Category:Esra Erol Death Characters Category:V's End Characters Category:Death of a Class Category:Mall Killer Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bloody Wash Category:World's Problem Category:Amanda Returns Category:Return to Sancaktepe Category:World Leader V Category:Esra Erol Massacre Category:V's End Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Crushed Category:Smashed Category:Dismembered Category:Perverts Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Misogyynists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Cannibals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Poisons and Experiments Category:Poisons and Experiments Characters Category:Big Powerity Characters Category:Big Powerity Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Died in 2019 Category:Parallel World Category:Sancaktepe Residents Category:Americans Category:Esra Erol Massacre Participants Category:Rings Mall massacre participiants Category:XX Brutal Death Suffered Category:Criminals Category:Thiefs Category:Burglars Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters witnessed another's Death Category:Hiperactive's Category:Leader Category:Nihilists Category:Monarchs Category:Totalitarians Category:Decapitated Category:Murdered Category:Ed Brianolle's Victims Category:1968 Birth Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superorganism Category:Necromancers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wratful Category:Martial Arts Category:Wrestlers Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters who had lost a family member Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplanarians Category:Oppressors Category:Enigmatic Category:Characters in New Trailer Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Master Manipulator Category:Polluters Category:Muses Category:Monster Master Category:Pirates Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anarchists Category:Gamblers Category:Vandals Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Mongers Category:Gangsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychotic Category:Gaolers Category:Saboteurs Category:Malefactors Category:Cheater Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Robots Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Undead Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Titular Category:Xenophobes Patrick Dickinson